


Blame it on the Ice Cream

by jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris blames it on the ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Ice Cream

Kris blames it on the ice cream.

No. Seriously. Kris blames the melting dessert that's smeared all over his body while he moans like a ten dollar whore. He knows that Adam has a thing for ice cream, only he thinks it's not like _that_.

It starts out innocent enough. Two pints, two spoons, a road stop where they're staying at a hotel. A darn bed, _yes!_ The best part? A day off.

Adam goes to him while everyone else is in their rooms doing Twitter parties or some such. Kris just wants to sleep. It has been a while since he has had himself wrapped in warm blankets without the rolling of the bus and the muffled roar of the engine as background noise.

But Adam wants to talk. They did this a lot back in the mansion. Talk and ice cream; a pint each. Of course Kris can't say no.

They laugh about something like they always do. Kris with a spoonful of ice cream that completely misses his mouth, dripping on his chin and plopping on his chest. He yelps and writhes and laughs because it slides in the open V of his shirt and it's freaking _cold_!

Adam laughs, too, but stops abruptly, eyes going dark as he looks at Kris like -- like -- Kris doesn't even know what. It's an odd look Adam gives him that is makes Kris pause and stare back, the look intense enough that he forgets about the ice cream melting and seeping through his thin shirt. "Adam--?"

Adam is careful to put his ice cream pint down, lips lifting at one corner in a smirk and then he darts his tongue to lick the dribble of ice cream on Kris's chin. He pulls back and smiles at Kris, a brow rising like a challenge to see if he'll protest.

Kris doesn't. He just stares back, heart beating like the bass on Whole Lotta Love. Weird.

Adam smirks again and the he ducks his head while tugging down the neck of Kris's shirt. "I hate Cherry Garcia," he murmurs right before his lips find the sticky damp ice cream, sticking out his tongue to lick it off Kris's chest.

The moan that leaves Kris's lips is bit ragged and embarrassing. He turns beet red and his skin feels suddenly very hot, pressing his chin to his chest, looking at Adam and what he's doing to Kris. "Cherry Garcia's the bomb," he says in a quivering breath, watching Adam give him little kitten licks on his almost hairless chest.

Adam pulls away and then slides his hand under Kris's shirt and pushes it up. "Your shirt is dirty." A smirk. It isn't even completely off yet and already Adam has his mouth back on Kris's skin which leaves Kris to fight to take his shirt off, arms over his head and tangled in it.

He's breathing rather heavily now, and is completely turned on, hard in his pants and there is no way to he can hide that now. Of course that doesn't escape Adam that he immediately puts a hand on top of the bulge between Kris' legs and began to press the heel of his palm over it. It's when lips found his nipple that Kris bucks, eyes shutting tight and he leans back on the bed, giving in to Adam's attention.

Kris can feel the smirk against his skin. Damn Adam. Smug little -- "Oh, _God--!_"

Adam cups his erection now, squeezing, pressing, rubbing and it feels so good that it renders Kris completely incoherent. He dares to put his hand on Adam's head, fingers sinking into his hair and he hopes that Adam won't get mad if Kris messes up his hair.

He has no idea how his pants end up around his ankles, his briefs tenting between his legs and Adam is pulling his jeans completely off. One eye is covered up by a long lock of hair but Kris can still see the look that Adam gives him. It makes him shiver from head to toe, completely naked now, looking like an offering, Adam's for the taking.

Black polished fingernails are a contrast to Adam's pale fingers, and Kris watches as those fingers move to finish taking Kris's and then Adam's clothes off. It doesn't take long, and now Adam is naked, too.

Kris watches with hooded eyes as Adam crawls over him, long legs straddling his body, reaching for the pint of ice cream and dipping his fingers inside. "Honey, Hubby Hubby is much better than Cherry Garcia," and with that Adam starts to smear the ice cream all over Kris's chest. He hisses from the cold, muscles on his belly flexing as Adam's fingers slide over it, slow and slick.

When Adam's touch brushes against Kris's hipbone is when he stops, looking at Kris, dipping his fingers in the pint again. "Taste it." Adam offers his ice cream covered fingers and Kris's lips part. He tentatively licks them only to have Adam slide it in his mouth leaving Kris a little surprised but he sucks on them anyway, the sweet and the cold exploding on his tongue.

"God, that's sexy." Adam then ducks his head and sticks his tongue out to lick into Kris's mouth, fingers still there, the kiss dirty and hot, open mouthed while Adam slips his hand lower, hand sticky now, curling his fingers around Kris's cock. Kris moans, low and loud and vibrating making his kisses more desperate, the sounds he makes telling Adam he wants more. Oh, God, yes, _more_.

His skin is hotter. _Burning_. The ice cream is getting sticky on his skin. Adam pulls away from the kiss and he dumps the rest of his melting ice cream on Kris's chest, the bed a mess now but neither of them care. Adam laughs a little, too, but Kris is too turned on that it doesn't quite register.

It's then that Kris turns bold, touching Adam, warm hands sliding over his thighs, up his chest. His eyes gaze at Adam's cock, hard and angry, jutting from between his legs. He wants to touch it, mouth watering wondering how Adam tastes, how Adam feels over his tongue, in his mouth; hot and heavy, he bets.

For some reason Kris thinks that Adam can read his mind, which is kind of creepy, because he smirks at Kris and then he lets him go, crawling to straddle Kris's chest with the head of his cock right there in front of Kris's face. "You want it?" Adam strokes himself, looking down at Kris, pupils dark, lust in them.

And since he's not done anything like this before, Kris just kind of stammers and babbles incoherently which makes Adam laugh but it isn't at Kris, he knows. It's just an amused laugh that rings in the quiet of the room and Kris thinks he's never heard that laugh before. He kinda likes it.

Adam then takes the pint of Cherry Garcia and dips his hand in the cold melting dessert. He slicks his own cock up and then holds the base, dripping ice cream on Kris's neck and cheeks and chin. "Open."

_Oh, fuuuu--!_

Kris can only follow because the way Adam's voice changes, sultry and low, leaves him no room to argue. He parts his lips and the head of Adam's cock hovers in front of his mouth. It's mostly the ice cream he tastes, sweet and cold, the flavor of the cherries sharp. It's after he's given a few licks that he slides the head in his mouth, sucking on it, bitter salty mixing in with the sweet and it makes Kris suckle the head even more.

He blinks his eyes and stares up at Adam, lips clamped around the shaft, loving the way Adam's head falls back and his lips part on a moan.

God. Kris just did that, huh? He can make Adam moan.

"Wait, baby," Adam says after a few more licks and a little bit deeper suction. His thighs shake and Kris feels it on either side of him, his hands he finds cupping Adam's ass. He has no idea how that happened. "I want to taste you, too," Adam's smirk is beautiful even if there's the mischief and the tease in his eyes that go along with it. Kris loves seeing that look on his face just about as much as he loves catching Adam off guard.

But this is not the case right now. Adam is the one that catches Kris off guard.

"God! Adam!" Kris bucks his hips because Adam sucks on his cock again and it's a lot deeper. God, that mouth is wet and warm and Adam blows a warm breath and it makes Kris tremble all over. Adam's hips hover over his face, Kris reaches and cups his ass, pulling him down, ice cream still sticky all along his shaft. He licks his lips first and then urges Adam to sink into his mouth. Kris wants this just about as bad as he wants to come.

How Adam is still aware of Kris and his inexperience, even while sucking on Kris's hard dick, and still keep his wits about him to not thrust too deeply inside Kris's mouth will always be one big mystery for him. Kris, on the other hand, is a freaking pool of incoherency under Adam's attentions. All he can do is babble and moan and whimper and make sounds he's never ever made before in his life. His hips rock up and into Adam's mouth where he takes him all in, swallowing Kris down, rolling his balls in warm a palm and teasing a tip of a finger around his hole.

It's filthy. It's hot. It's _amazing_ and Kris moans even louder with his mouth full of cock. He sucks on it, spurred by the way Adam moves, lips clamped tight around Kris's length and then he mimics it, doing what Adam does to him to make sure the other man will feel good, too.

He isn't going to last. That mouth is sin and it's impossible to hold on to the last fringes of coherency left in Kris's brain. He's going to come and all he can do is pull Adam's cock out of his mouth and groan, "I'm gonna--!"

And that's the last word out of Kris Allen's mouth before Adam pushed his hips back down and Kris had no choice but to swallow him, gagging as he came, tears pooling in his eyes and unable to breathe. His body goes stiff and tense, hips rocking uncontrollably, thrusting in Adam's mouth over and over and over, coming, spurting thick and warm and his fingers tighten its grip on Adam's ass. It makes Adam push further down into Kris's mouth, making Kris moan deeper around his mouthful, sucking, wet noises he hears from Adam as he drinks Kris down.

He's still shaking, Adam milking him dry, pulling away with a loud _POP_ while Kris struggles to take in breaths, mouth gagged by Adam's large cock and then a few thrusts later he can feel something thick and slick pumping down his throat. Kris sputters, come bitter and salty with a hint of cherries dribbling out of his mouth and to his chin.

Kris coughs as Adam pulls out with a hiss of breath, shifting over Kris, turning around the bed so that they he can stay on all fours over Kris's body. Adam smirks before he lets his swollen red lips part so he can take in heavy breaths. Kris can feel it blowing against his face and then Adam is touching the dripping come from the side of his lips and gathers them on a finger, slipping it into his mouth and sucking lasciviously, push-pulling that finger in and out of from between those lush lips.

It makes Kris moan again, the visual too hot to handle. God, that's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Ever.

Adam then presses down over him, the viscous drying ice cream making their chest stick together and Kris is about to protest when lips found his, licking into his mouth, around his lips, his chin and then down the side of his cheek. Adam cleans him up with his _tongue_ and Kris feels lightheaded and dizzy by the time he's done. He lays there boneless and sated and smiling lopsidedly.

Adam looks down at him, eyes bright, no make up, just him and his freckles and Kris stares at the one he looks at most, the one that's prominent on Adam's bottom lip. He cranes his neck up and licks it. "I still like Cherry Garcia," he can still taste it in Adam's mouth and Kris wrinkles his nose at him, smiling even if his voice comes out a little grated.

"I still hate it." Adam counters with a small laugh, touching their lips together, completely debunking his last statement. The kiss is a lot more intimate and Kris gives in to it, smiling against Adam's lips.

They forget all about the ice cream.


End file.
